I belong to you
by Clau Hatake
Summary: Un fanfic escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi consentido... Kakashi-sensei. Yaoi.


Bueno este un one-shot que escribí para celebrar a mi Kakashi lindo... ¡ ¡ ¡FELIZ CUMPLE KAKASHI! ! !

Antes de que pasen a leer, aquí unas pequeñas advertencias...

-Es yaoi (chico x chico)

-MPREG (embarazo masculino)

-Songfic (I belong to you - Lenny Kravits)

-Pareja principal: KakaNaru

-Parejas secundarias: SasuNeji, Gai/Iruka

* * *

La noche había sido bastante agitada, su fiesta de cumpleaños se extendió mucho más de lo que había pensado; de hecho… no creía que fuera a tener una celebración de ese tamaño, más bien se imaginaba algo más íntimo entre dos personas, él y el único, absoluto dueño de su corazón… ese hermoso chico que dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos.

En sus sueños, el bello muchacho susurró su nombre y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios… no podía negar que lo hacía extremadamente feliz saber que hasta cuando dormía, su joven esposo lo evocaba. Acarició con ternura los rubios cabellos que ahora se encontraban más largos que cuando lo conoció apenas siendo un niño, y el chico soltó un leve suspiro, luego se acurrucó más contra su pecho y eliminó la minúscula distancia que los separaba.

Gustoso lo apretó más contra su fuerte torso y agradeció a Dios y a la vida, porque algunos años atrás le habían dado el mejor regalo de cumpleaños… un día como ese, quince de septiembre, dio comienzo la historia de amor entre Kakashi Hatake y Naruto Uzumaki.

Pero para entender mejor lo que Naruto significa para Kakashi, remontémonos muchos más años atrás… hasta la infancia del peligris y de ahí pa'lante, de paso... sepamos también un poco más acerca de otras personas cercanas a ellos.

**You are the flame in my heart/**** Tú eres la flama en mi corazón  
****You light my way in the dark/ ****Tú iluminas mi camino en la oscuridad****  
You are the ultimate star/ ****Tú eres la última estrella**

De pequeño fue uno de los mejores shinobis, un verdadero genio dirían algunos, se obligó a ser el mejor para así poder lavar la deshonra que su padre había arrojado sobre el apellido de su familia al suicidarse después de haber perdido su estatus como ninja, a causa de una misión fallida. Era implacable consigo mismo, no se permitía errores y no se los permitía a sus compañeros de equipo, valoraba más a los objetivos y a las metas fijadas que a la gente, prefería sacrificar a un camarada que a la misión, sin embargo… todo eso cambió cuando su mejor amigo murió mientras cumplían su deber, el fallecimiento de Obito Uchiha mutó por completo su personalidad, al heredarle éste su famoso Sharingan, pareció que también le había dado algo de su forma de ser tan especial. Kakashi se volvió impuntual, su actitud era más desgarbada y su vida se convirtió en un completo misterio. El peligris comenzó a vivir bajo la sombra de los recuerdos de sus amigos muertos y más que nunca se encerró dentro de sí.

Como Jounin-sensei jamás había aprobado a un equipo, pero siempre hay una primera vez… después de que pasaran su dura prueba, Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto se volvieron sus primeros alumnos. En los primeros meses de entrenamiento del equipo siete, Kakashi se mostró demasiado favorecedor con el descendiente de los Uchiha, pero la verdad que había en su corazón era otra… cierto niño rubio, revoltoso y dueño de los ojos azules más puros y hermosos, era quien se había convertido en su centro de atención, todo el mundo del Hatake giraba en torno del Uzumaki, pero debido a todo lo que ese chiquillo despertaba en él y temiendo hacer una locura un día de esos… prefirió guardar distancia intentando concentrarse en la preparación del otro miembro masculino del team seven.

Un dolor tremendo sufrió cuando, por culpa de la partida de Sasuke al lado del sannin renegado, Orochimaru, su niño adorado se marchó lejos durante dos años para entrenar y así poder llevar a su 

amigo de regreso a la aldea de Konoha… una cantidad de celos inmensa se apoderó de él y le molestaba demasiado que el Uchiha fuese tan importante para Naruto, SU Naruto, pero comprendió que la intensa búsqueda del zorrito era sólo un gesto de hermandad y se dijo que mientras tuviera fuerzas lo apoyaría en lo que pudiera. Cada día de esos dos años vivió anhelando la vuelta del pequeño kitsune, no podía ocultarlo, aunque quisiera, que ese chiquillo se había convertido en la luz de su vida, en la estrella que iluminaba sus noches. Por supuesto, no todos lo sabían, pero quienes debían estar enterados… vaya que tenían conocimiento profundo del tema, fue por eso que, cuando el chico rubio volvió de su adiestramiento al lado de Jiraiya, el maestro de las ranas; Tsunade decidió que él y Sakura midieran sus renovadas fuerzas con el ninja copia… la godaime fue de las primeras personas que supieron del amor tan grande que el Hatake le profesaba al ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente y se sintió feliz de que alguien como ese hombre amara tan intensamente a su hijo del alma.

Para Kakashi ese fue el día más feliz de su vida después de los dos tortuosos y largos dos años que pasó sin poder contemplar al ojicielo. En el momento en el que le vio su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza, y al comprobar el buen nivel que había adquirido gracias a la ayuda del ero-sennin… no pudo hacer nada más que sentirse sencillamente orgulloso. Para ese tiempo, Naruto era un adolescente… el niño inmaduro había quedado atrás por completo… bueno, quizá sólo una parte del niño inmaduro se había quedado en el pasado, pero el chiste es que el Uzumaki había regresado bastante cambiado, era un ninja más hábil y más poderoso. Luego de terminada la prueba, que consistía en quitarle los cascabeles, el Hatake se quedó gratamente sorprendido por la forma en la que el kitsune había logrado vencerlo, porque, aunque Sakura ayudó, la idea principal fue del rubio… aaaaah, vaya sonrisa boba que se le había dibujado en el rostro por ese hecho, de suerte que la máscara le cubría la cara, pues no hubiese podido explicar la razón por la cual estaba tan contento.

Naruto era la flama que ardía en su corazón desde que le conoció… y ya siendo un quinceañero, se convirtió en el fuego que le hacía hervir la sangre por la pasión y el deseo que le causaba admirar el desarrollado cuerpo del rubito de sus amores. Noches enteras se las pasó soñando que era dueño de esa bien proporcionada figura… las duchas y las atenciones manuales se hicieron sus mejores amigas, sin embargo… no todo era lujuria descarada, en su pecho habitaba el amor más puro y desinteresado del mundo, Kakashi quería que el kitsune fuera feliz, anhelaba tanto o más que el mismo jovenzuelo que éste lograra todo lo que se había propuesto y que aunque no fuese a su lado, conociera el amor.

Por desgracia no podía evitar que un poco de su alma muriera cada vez que cualquier hombre o mujer se acercaba al Uzumaki con intenciones románticas… jamás olvidaría los enormes deseos asesinos que sintió cuando Sai, sin poca ni más vergüenza, le robó al rubio un apasionado beso delante de él y de Sakura, agradecido se sintió con el cielo en el momento en el que Naruto se hizo respetar y mandó al pelinegro a volar con un poderoso golpe; no podía describir el enorme gozó que le causó el verlo después todo vendado y con un ojo morado… –_"Ese zorrito bello se hace mucho más fuerte día con día"_-. Pensó rebosante de felicidad.

El tiempo siguió corriendo y algunos conflictos difíciles de resolver azotaron a Konoha. El equipo Taka, liderado nada más y nada menos que por Sasuke, se alió con el Akatsuki; juntos quisieron destruir a la hoja, pero no contaban con que Itachi le había heredado ciertos poderes a Naruto y que además… este había desarrollado sus demás habilidades de manera exitosa… el ataque conjunto fue un fiasco, la organización de la "Luna roja" fue exterminada y el equipo Halcón se disolvió. Después de todas las cosas terrible que el Uchiha había hecho contra su antigua villa, obviamente no volvió enseguida a ella, transcurrieron algunos meses para que eso sucediera y, extrañamente (contra todo pronóstico), no fue el Uzumaki quien le hizo volver, sino Neji, quien, a causa de cierto estado comprometedor en que se encontraba, tuvo que confesar que en medio de una misión, sucedida un mes antes del descubrimiento de su situación, se topó con el pelinegro y que entre ellos pasó lo que tenía que pasar, dando como resultado que el Hyuuga quedara encinta.

Por demás está decir que a todos les extrañó tal noticia, pues nadie imaginaba que Neji pudiera resultar ser eso a lo que todos llamaban un doncel y que pudiera terminar emparejado con Sasuke, con quien, además, tendría un hijo. Aaaaah, cuando Hiashi Hyuuga se enteró del estado de su sobrino, inmediatamente hizo que la Hokage mandara un equipo para rastrear, ubicar y obligar al Uchiha a volver y hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades… ¿no qué tanto deseaba revivir su clan?, pues ya se le había cumplido… ahora, volvía porque volvía a su aldea, convertía al pelilargo en su esposo y le daba su apellido a su hijo.

Kakashi encabezó el grupo de "cazadores" que iba a ir tras Sasuke, ¿quiénes eran los otros miembros?... simple… Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Sakura e Ino; el cabeza del clan Hyuuga había sido muy explícito al decir que quería en esa misión a los mejores shinobis y kunoichis de la aldea, así que ya no habiendo Akatsuki ni enemigo que verdaderamente le preocupara a Konoha, Tsunade dispuso lo mejor de su arsenal para ir tras el Uchiha.

Fue difícil dar con el paradero del renegado, un mes entero tuvo que pasar para localizarlo, pero una vez que lo tuvieron enfrente… no hizo falta demasiado para atraparlo… Naruto, en su papel de amigo sobre protector, se lanzó sin más ni más sobre el Uchiha… –Tú, teme desgraciado, vas a pagar caro lo que le hiciste a Neji-chan…-.

-Pero… ¿qué le hice yo al baka ese?-. El pelinegro no entendía nada, o mejor dicho… no quería entender lo que le decía su mejor amigo, casi su hermano.

-Lo embarazaste imbécil… tiene dos meses-. Gritó el rubio verdaderamente enfurecido y decido a, que si se resistía, llevar al Uchiha aunque fuera a la fuerza, pero… justo cuando iba a darle un buen golpe, Sasuke se desplomó impactado por la noticia. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que ese rudo hombre, frío, sin sentimientos y corrompido por su sed de venganza, iba a terminar desmayándose por la buena nueva de que iba a ser padre?... seguramente nadie, pero les aseguro que así fue, lo sé de una fuente confiable.

Tres días después de la "captura" del azabache, Tsunade celebraba el enlace nupcial entre Sasuke y Neji, quienes en contra de lo que se podía llegar a pensar, lucían felices por haber unido sus vidas y porque en poco tiempo iban a ser padres… aunque claro, no sé que tanto podía llegar a impactar que ninguno se opusiera al matrimonio y es que digo… si no hubiesen sentido nada el uno por el otro, pues nomás no hubiesen creado un chiquillo aquella vez que se encontraron y se dejaron arrastrar por esa atracción que habían sentido desde siempre el uno por el otro.

Sorprendentemente, a Sasuke no le tomó mucho tiempo readaptarse a la vida en la aldea, debido a su unión con el Hyuuga, el perdón le llegó muy fácilmente, además todos sus antiguos amigos colaboraron para que los aldeanos vieran que el chico había cambiado y que ya no era un enemigo. En pocos días, el teme se enteró de varias cosas y sin querer supo que su ex maestro andaba por la calle de la amargura por culpa de Naruto… en ese instante pensó que debía dejar que ellos solucionaran sus cosas a como pudieran, pero algún tiempo después una vocecita en su cabeza le dijo que se divertiría más si metía sus garritas en el asunto y además… ese sería un buen pretexto para poder mantenerse un poco alejado de Neji, pues su amado esposo, conforme avanzaba su embarazo, lo torturaba más y más. Los primeros meses habían sido la gloria… sexo intenso del diario y a todas horas, donde fuera y como fuera, pero del quinto mes en adelante todo se transformó en exigencias y más exigencias, así que supo que si le explicaba a su "dulce" maridito que quería hacer una buena obra por el Uzumaki y el Hatake, éste le daría un poco más de libertad de movimiento, aunque claro… seguro el de ojos blancos exigiría resultados, ya que el kitsune era su amigo más querido por diversas razones que no vienen al caso en este momento.

Así nomás porque sí, un día, después de haber planeado junto con Neji la "estrategia adecuada" para unir al zorrito bonito con el ninja copia, Sasuke se acercó a Kakashi y le dijo que lo ayudaría a conquistar a Naruto. –¿Y cómo por qué tú querrías ayudarme a mí?-. El peligris hizo la pregunta obvia, el Uchiha nunca se había caracterizado por ser del tipo buen samaritano que ayuda a su hermano en desgracia, eso era algo que el Hatake sabía de sobra, así que por supuesto le asombraba tan repentina muestra de apoyo.

-¿Ganar? ¿Yo?, por supuesto que yo no gano nada con esto, únicamente la satisfacción personal de saber que hice algo por mi casi hermano, Naruto y por ti, mi ex maestro... _"además de que, claro, consigo estar bastante tiempo libre del yugo opresor al que me tiene sometido mi lindo Tori, y lo mejor de todo es que será con su consentimiento jejeje, soy muy listo"_-. Pensó astuto el pelinegro.

Y así, a sus 17 años… con un esposo malhumorado por su estado y con un hijo en camino, Sasuke se auto impuso la tarea de ser el Cupido entre Hatake y Uzumaki.

Por la obvia cercanía que tenía con ambos, el Uchiha pensó que tenía cierta ventaja para lograr sus objetivos, antes de empezar, él ya se veía obteniendo el éxito deseado. El pelinegro supo desde un inicio que la parte difícil sería Naruto, ya que el rubio podía llegar a ser un tanto cabezota y a veces no entendía las cosas ni porque se las explicaran con manzanitas y palitos, además… a Kakashi ya le había hablado de la ayuda que pensaba proporcionarle, así que con él no habría ningún problema.

En fin… el tiempo transcurrió y como era de esperarse, Sasuke confirmó que no tenía madera de casamentero, su gran plan había sido un enorme fracaso y Neji exigía resultados o que de plano dejara esa empresa y se dedicara a cuidarlo, pues no faltaba tanto para que diera a luz. Ah, pero hay que ver que el Uchiha es suertudo entre los suertudos, pues a punto estaba de dar por sentada su derrota, cuando, un día en el que se había citado con Kakashi para decirle que se rendía y que no la haría más de Cupido entre él y el rubito, "casualmente" Naruto llegó al mismo bar en el que se habían reunido los antes mencionados y sin querer escuchó que el Hatake le decía al teme que entendía bien que no continuara ayudándolo, ya que él mismo sentía que era un caso perdido. –Sin embargo… de todas formas, Naruto seguirá siendo por siempre la flama de mi corazón, la luz que ilumina mi camino en la oscuridad y la última estrella de mi oscuro cielo… le amo demasiado y espero que sea muy feliz, aunque no sea a mi lado-. Como todo un poeta, el ninja copia había relatado cuán importante era para su persona ese chico escandaloso, pero tremendamente bello, y claro, habiendo escuchado el Uzumaki tal declaración… ¡ZAS!, que va y se le avienta encima a su ex sensei y le clava un súper beso de película, sin importarle que mucha gente conocida los viera.

-Yo… yo… yo también le amo sensei, desde hace mucho tiempo-. Confesó lloroso el muchachito de ojos de cielo y abrazándose con fuerza a un muy impactado Kakashi, después de romper el beso por culpa de la bendita falta de oxígeno. –¡Feliz cumpleaños!-. Le dijo y luego le regaló la sonrisa más hermosa y radiante del mundo.

Cierto, francamente él lo había olvidado (un lindo kitsune ocupaba cada uno de sus pensamientos), pero ese día llegaba a su cumpleaños número 30, por ese motivo sus amigos, llámese así a Maito Gai y su esposo Iruka, habían creado una fiesta sorpresa en su honor, justo en el bar en el que cierto Uchiha que últimamente se mantenía despistado lo había citado para charlar, por esa razón era que Naruto había llegado ahí de "improviso" y había oído la confesión de amor que el Hatake había lanzado al aire.

Esa inolvidable noche el peligris fue doblemente felicitado, pues cumplía 30 y por fin tenía un novio, quien maravillosamente era la personita que él quería. También Sasuke recibió recompensa, ya que al ver a Kakashi y a Naruto juntos, Neji se sintió extrañamente excitado, por lo que el tiempo de abstinencia del Uchiha terminaba esa misma noche… el Hyuuga compensaría a su maridito por haber logrado que su mejor amigo, Uzumaki, fuera tan feliz. La verdad es que el pelinegro no ayudó mucho que digamos, pero finalmente había tenido que ver con que esos dos se unieran, así que daba igual… sí merecía un premiecillo.

Jejeje, a ninguno de los invitados a la velada se le hizo extraño que la nueva parejita se desapareciera a media fiesta, todos lo atribuyeron a que querían celebrar solitos y eso era algo que nadie les reprocharía… ¡Viva el amor!

**You lift me from up above/ ****Tú me levantas hacia lo más alto****  
Your unconditional love/ ****Tú amor incondicional****  
Takes me to paradise/ ****Me toma al paraíso**

Tres meses llevaba ya de feliz relación con su zorrito, cuando inesperadamente recibió una noticia que de entrada… sintió que acabaría con todo lo bueno que había entre él y su pareja.

Tsunade lo había mandado a llamar a su despacho y delante del consejo de ancianos le notificó que… sería el próximo Hokage, sí, Kakashi había sido designado el Rokudaime y no pudo evitar pensar que ese sería un duro golpe para su niño, pues el rubito había trabajado y se había esforzado mucho para obtener ese puesto y ahora venía él y sin querer se lo arrebataba.

Salió desolado de la oficina de la rubia, ahora… ahora ¿cómo le diría a su Naru que le había robado su más grande sueño? Caminó durante horas por toda la aldea, no llevaba un rumbo fijo hasta que se decidió a regresar a la casa que desde hacía un mes compartía con su koi. Abrió la puerta sin ganas de hacerlo, el lugar estaba en penumbras, caminó en silencio por si Naruto ya se encontraba durmiendo… no quería despertarlo.

Cuando entró a la recámara que compartían, se llevó una enorme y grata sorpresa… sobre el cabezal de su lecho se encontraba colgado un enorme letrero que decía:

**¡Felicidades, Rokudaime Hokage!  
¡Lo amo!**

Más abajo, en la cama, su koibito se encontraba sentado con las piernas hacia atrás y delante de él había una bandeja con dos copas, una botella de vino, un enorme tazón repleto de fresas y otros más pequeños conteniendo miel, chocolate y crema batida… demás está decir que Kakashi estaba completamente azorado. Todo, desde el letrero, hasta lo sugerente que era tener frente a sí a Naruto sosteniendo esa charola con alimentos que podrían servir para… –_"¡Alto!, detente Kakashi, deja de pensar en todas las cosas pervertidas que puedes hacer con Naru-chan y esos dulces… enfócate en descifrar lo que aquí ocurre"_-. Se regañó mentalmente el peligris.

-Felicidades amor, estaba esperándote para que celebremos juntos tu nombramiento como Hokage–. El rubio le regaló una de sus más brillantes sonrisas.

-Tú lo… ¿lo sabías?–. No podía ocultar el desconcierto que le causaba enterarse de que su niño ya estaba enterado de que le sería otorgado el puesto de líder de la aldea… ¿acaso no estaba molesto con él por haberle quitado su más grande anhelo?, la verdad era que él esperaba que cuando le comunicara la noticia a su pareja, este lo mandara a freír espárragos, pero eso, afortunadamente para sí mismo, no sucedió.

-Claro que lo sabía, la obachan me dijo que ya no podía con las presiones que le traía ser la quinta, que ya había tenido suficiente con enfrentarse al Akatsuki y al ex equipo del teme… me contó que quería retirarse y que tenía a dos candidatos para que ocuparan su lugar… tú y yo, la vieja me dijo que estaba segura de que yo sería un estupendo Hokage, pero que sentía que aún no estoy listo para hacerme cargo de esa responsabilidad y yo le contesté que tenía toda la razón… que lo mejor era que tú fueras nombrado Rokudaime. ¿Sabes?, la abuela me felicitó porque dice que parece ser que ya estoy madurando y que si sigo así… en unos años yo podré ser tu sucesor, pero creo que eso ya será una decisión que tendrás que tomar tú junto con el consejo de ancianos, amor–.

-Mi niño… gracias, muchas gracias por esto. Tienes que saber que tuve mucho miedo de que sintieras que estaba robándote lo más valioso de tu vida. Pensé que apenas supieras de esto ibas a dejarme –. Confesó con la voz temblorosa.

Naruto depositó la bandeja con comida en el buró y luego se acercó a su pareja para abrazarlo. –Kakashi-baka, jamás podría dejarte… TÚ eres lo más valioso en mi vida; confieso que anhelo mucho llegar a ser Hokage, pero si lo lograra y no te tuviera a mi lado… no valdría la pena. Te lo juro. Ahora… bésame y comencemos nuestra fiesta privada-. Le susurró pícaramente al oído.

Ropas volaron por la habitación y quedaron esparcidas por toda ella. Dos cuerpos desnudos y calientes se frotaban con vehemencia, buscando estar cada vez más cerca. El vino corría por la morena figura del más joven y su pareja lo bebía tal como lo haría un sediento en medio del desierto, al encontrar un oasis. El silencio de la noche era roto por los dulces y gustosos gemidos que los amantes no se preocupaban por acallar. Manos les hacían falta para poder tocarse a placer y así poder saciar las ansias que tenían el uno del otro.

Una vez que Kakashi se hundió en las profundidades de Naruto, se sintió en la gloria. –Ah, mi kitsune… sólo tú me elevas a lo más alto, tu amor incondicional y tu completa entrega me llevan al paraíso-. Le murmuró al oído mientras se movía cadenciosamente dentro de él. Los dos cuerpos estaban entrelazados en una especie de danza rítmica que pronto les llevó a rozar el cielo con la punta de sus dedos. Ambos terminaron exhaustos, pero satisfechos… el Hatake pensó que tendría que hacer muchas cosas buenas más a menudo, para terminar siendo felicitado de tan especial manera.

**I belong to you/**** Te pertenezco****  
And you/ ****Y tú****  
You belong to me too/ ****Tú me perteneces también**

Con el puesto de Hokage vinieron más responsabilidades y aunque la relación entre ambos no se enfriaría ni aunque la sentaran sobre un iceberg, Kakashi sintió que debía hacer algo para reforzar lo que había entre ambos, así que, para darle ese extra que deseaba, el Hatake le propuso matrimonio a su Naruto.

Por ser el líder de la aldea, la gente pensaba que iban a armar una boda esplendorosa y ostentosa, pero, a petición de Naruto, en corto tiempo se planeó una ceremonia sencilla a la que sólo asistieron las personas más allegadas a ellos. Los padrinos del Uzumaki fueron Sasuke y Neji, quienes para ese momento ya tenían en sus brazos a su primogénito… un hermoso bebito que era idéntico a Neji, pero que había heredado el Sharingan de su papá. Por otro lado, los padrinos de Kakashi fueron nada más y nada menos que Maito e Iruka; la encargada de llevar a cabo la unión fue Tsunade. Todo había salido justo como los novios habían querido, su enlace había sido muy emotivo y todo fue felicidad para ellos.

A las dos semanas de haberse casado, Naruto le dio a Kakashi la mejor noticia que éste pudo haber recibido en su vida… el kitsune estaba embarazado, según Tsunade, tenía dos meses de gestación, lo que quería decir que habían creado a ese pequeñuelo la noche en que celebraron que el peligris era el nuevo Hokage. El Hatake daba brincos de felicidad, hum… muy divertido, el rubito vio como su esposo salía corriendo de su casa a las 10 de la noche para, según él, ir a comunicarles la buena nueva a sus amigos.

Los primeros que visitó fueron Gai e Iruka, quienes no pudieron estar más que contentos por la pareja, entendían muy bien la felicidad de Kakashi porque ellos estarían en las mismas condiciones si fuesen a ser padres, pues, como por desgracia y a pesar de desearlo tanto hasta el momento "el delfín" no había podido quedar encinta… sabían que se volverían locos de dicha si algo como eso les fuera notificado, pero bueno… su pequeña familia seguía siendo sólo de dos y eso no les hacía estar menos contentos.

Después se dirigió a otras casas, la última que visitó fue la de Sasuke y Neji… el Uchiha casi corre a patadas a su ex maestro, porque cuando pasó por ahí ya eran las 12 y justo en ese momento el pelinegro iba a intentar dormir, pues por fin parecía que el pequeño Daisuke iba a tener un período de sueño bastante largo, cosa que no sucedió, ya que con el alboroto armado por el Hatake, el chibi se despertó llorando desconsolado y le dio a su padre otra noche de desvelo, en cambio Neji, luego de despedir de su casa al Hokage, se retiró a dormir a pierna suelta… a leguas se notaba quien llevaba las riendas en ese hogar.

Para cobrarse la noche en vela, días después, cuando Sasuke fue llamado a la oficina de Kakashi porque iba a ser enviado a una misión, el pelinegro aprovechó para decirle que lo compadecía, pues él ya había pasado por la "dulce agonía" de tener a su peor es nada embarazado, y le aseguró que la experiencia no había sido lo máximo… sería mentira si dijera que el peligris no se asustó cuando escuchó todo lo que su ex alumno le contó acerca de los cambios de humor, los largos períodos de abstinencia, los antojos raros que normalmente se presentaban en las noches y otras tantas desventajas que traía para los esposos que sus maridos estuviesen preñados, pero al final de cuentas… al Hatake no le importó nada de eso, estaba dispuesto a sufrir lo indecible con tal de que la gestación de su bebé llegara a buen término y luego pudiera disfrutar de ese pequeño que era un pedacito suyo y otro de Naruto.

Junto con los compromisos que como Hokage debía asumir, Kakashi tuvo que empezar a relacionarse con gente que jamás había visto y claro, muchas de esas personas eran mujeres y hombres jóvenes que por supuesto tenían ojos y no podían pasar por desapercibido que "La nueva sombra del fuego" era un hombre muy atractivo, así que más de uno le hizo ciertas proposiciones indecorosas a pesar de saber que ya no era "material disponible", obviamente el Hatake a todo mundo rechazó, pues el ya tenía a su zorrito adorado y no era capaz de serle infiel ni siquiera con el pensamiento.

Pero claro, nunca hace falta un vivillo que se aproveche de cualquier pequeña oportunidad para obtener lo que desea. Un día como cualquiera, un muchachito que no tendría más de 18 años, la misma edad que tenía Naruto en ese momento, llegó a la oficina del Hokage solicitando ninjas para que lo escoltasen hacia Suna, ya que iba a transportar mercancía hacia la ciudad aliada de la arena y tenía miedo de que algún bandolero le saliera en el camino y le robara lo que llevara… sin que Kakashi se lo pidiera, el joven comenzó a relatarle su "trágica historia" de vida… que si su papá había muerto, que se había tenido que quedar con la responsabilidad del pequeño negocio de su padre, que ahora debía ver por su madre y hermanitos... en medio de todo eso y sin que el peligris pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo, el chiquillo ya se había trepado sobre él "buscando consuelo" y así como no supo a qué hora se sentó sobre sus piernas, tampoco supo en qué momento había atrapado sus labios en un beso que, cuando alcanzó a reaccionar, quiso evitar, pero fue tarde… su esposo se encontraba parado en la puerta de su despacho, tenía los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas y en el piso se encontraba esparcida la comida que había llevado para que almorzaran juntos.

Sin tardarse ni una milésima de segundo, Kakashi salió corriendo tras su niño para explicarle que lo que había visto no era lo que creía… el chiquillo resbaloso, del cual ni vale la pena mencionar el nombre, terminó de nalgas en el piso y lloriqueando por la brusquedad del Kage. Mientras, afuera del edificio… el peligris pudo darle alcance a su esposo. –Naru, amor… espérate, no es lo que tú crees… te lo juro-. A duras penas pudo tomarlo por el brazo y detener su huída.

-¡Suéltame!... yo… yo sé lo que vi. No puedo creer que me… me engañaras así, pensé que me amabas, pero ya veo que estaba muy equivocado–. Mientras hablaba, Naruto permaneció con la mirada clavada en el piso, sin embargo… cuando calló, le dirigió a su marido una mirada que denotaba la profunda decepción que se anidaba en su corazón y el terrible dolor que estaba sintiendo.

-Cálmate cariño… recuerda tu estado, por favor, Tsunade dijo que el bebé siente todo lo que te pasa y cualquier alteración que tú sufras podría afectarlo–. Kakashi intentaba tranquilizarlo para que pudieran hablar respecto a lo ocurrido.

-Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de conseguirte un amante y serme infiel–.

-¿Infiel?, no… eso jamás, yo te amo y siempre he respetado nuestra relación. Lo que viste ahí dentro, no lo propicié yo… por favor, escúchame y déjame explicarte lo que sucedió–.

-No, no quiero… ¡ah! ¡Au!... ¡Me duele!-. Un intenso dolor se apoderó del bajo vientre del rubito.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?-. No esperó respuesta y enseguida lo tomó en brazos para llevarlo a la clínica, ahí los recibieron Sakura y Tsunade, quienes, alarmadas, vieron que el rubito estaba teniendo una amenaza de aborto. Las dos mujeres se pusieron manos a la obra para poder salvar la vida del bebé de Naruto… después de horas de esfuerzo, finalmente se acercaron a Kakashi para decirle que el peligro había pasado y que podía entrar a ver su esposo.

-¿Cómo estás?–. Preguntó tímidamente.

-Vete… no quiero verte. Por tu culpa casi pierdo a mi bebé–. Dijo y sus ojos se humedecieron por las lágrimas.

No quiso quedarse ahí para no hacerle daño, pero dos horas más tarde estaba de regreso en el hospital. Entró a la habitación de Naruto sin tocar la puerta, éste estaba muy sorprendido porque el peligris no había llegado solo, lo acompañaba el muchacho con el que lo había visto besándose.

-Esto es el colmo, ¿cómo te atreves a traerlo aquí?–. Gritó desesperado y dolido.

-Él viene a explicarte una cosa. Habla–. Ordenó tajante y el muchacho le volteó a ver feo, más no replicó nada.

El jovencito narró con lujo de detalles cada cosa que había pasado en la oficina de Kakashi, y terminó por pedirle una disculpa al matrimonio, pues su atrevimiento había sido muy grande y estuvo a punto de provocar una desgracia. Una vez que se marchó y la pareja se quedó a solas, el silencio inundó la habitación y el primero en romperlo fue Naruto. –Perdón, yo… lamento mucho no haber confiado en ti, e… es que vi cómo te besaba ese chico y… sentí rabia, celos, dolor, indignación… tantas cosas que no puedo describirte y…-.

-Shhh… no digas nada cielo, no tienes por qué pedir perdón. Sé que una imagen vale más que mil palabras y sé también que lo que sientes por mí hizo que reaccionaras de esa forma. Lo mejor será que olvidemos lo que pasó hoy, pero sí hay algo que quiero que siempre recuerdes…–.

-¿Qué cosa?–. Le preguntó de forma casi infantil.

-Yo te pertenezco Naruto y tú me perteneces a mí… la prueba de ello es ese pedacito de nosotros que está creciendo en tu vientre. Jamás olvides que yo te amo con todo mi ser y que nunca podría siquiera pensar en otra persona como lo hago en ti–.

-Yo también te amo-. Con un beso dulce sellaron su muda promesa de amor, respeto y fidelidad eternos.

**You make my life complete/ ****Tú me haces mi vida completa****  
You make me feel so sweet/ ****Tú me haces sentir tan dulce**

Uff… ¡cómo vuela el tiempo!... es septiembre de nuevo y Naruto está muy próximo a dar a luz, mientras preparaba la fiesta de cumpleaños de su esposo, se sintió algo incómodo, pero no pasó nada. La noche del 15 de septiembre, durante la celebración del cumpleaños 31 de Kakashi, parecía que el pequeño Hatake-Uzumaki llegaría al mundo, sin embargo fue falsa alarma.

El susto se lo llevó Kakashi la madrugada del 23 de ese mismo mes. Eran las tres de la mañana, y Naruto despertó a su esposo con un estruendoso grito de dolor que seguro se había escuchado hasta el otro lado del mundo.

Gracias a la insistencia de Sakura, la pareja tenía organizado en una maletita todo lo que iba a necesitar para ese momento, así que el peligris tomó el pequeño beliz y salió corriendo… ya estaba en la puerta de la casa, cuando un grito lo hizo volver sobre sus pasos. –¡KAKASHI! ¡CREO QUE HAS OLVIDADO LO MÁS IMPORTANTE!... ¡A MI!-. Aturdido por el nerviosismo que le invadía en ese momento, el peligris acarreó con todo, menos con su paridero esposo.

Después de ese pequeño incidente, la llegada al hospital no tuvo más complicaciones. Ya en la clínica, Tsunade, Sakura e Ino se hicieron cargo de atender el rubito. Por ser hombre, Naruto tuvo a su hijo por medio de una cesárea, ya que como doncel que era, sus interiores estaban modificados para que pudiera procrear, pero por fuera su anatomía no estaba adecuada para tener un parto natural.

Cuando la operación terminó, Tsunade salió para decirle al peligris que era el padre de una hermosa bebita… contento y más enamorado que nunca de su Naruto, corrió hacia el cuarto donde le dijeron que estarían su esposo e hija. Sólo al cruzar la puerta, sus ojos brillaron como dos luceros… ahí estaba su niño amado sosteniendo entre sus brazos al fruto del gran amor que se profesaban. La niña era un verdadera preciosidad… piel blanca como la suya, cabello gris idéntico al suyo y para rematar… ojos tan azules como los de su papi.

El kitsune le sonrió feliz cuando lo vio entrar y en un leve murmullo le pidió que se acercara para que pudiera ver mejor a su nena… algo inseguro, pero debido a la insistencia de su pareja, Kakashi tomó entre sus brazos a la bebita y ésta, sólo de sentirse acunada en esos fuertes brazos, regaló su primera risita.

-¿Viste eso amor? Me sonrió, nuestra hijita se ha reído conmigo… creo que sí le agrado a esta princesita–. Dijo extasiado por haber podido mirar algo tan hermoso.

**You make me feel so divine/ ****Tú me haces sentir tan divino****  
Your soul and mind are entwined/ ****Tu alma y mente están entrelazadas****  
Before you I was blind/ ****Antes de ti estaba ciego  
****But since I've opened my eyes/ ****Pero ya he abierto mis ojos**

Nunca fue tan feliz como ahora por el hecho de que su pareja tuviese dentro de sí al Kyuubi y es que gracias al demonio zorro, la recuperación de Naruto por la cesárea fue absolutamente rápida… no le tomó siquiera una semana estar como nuevo, es más… ni cicatriz le quedó. Normalmente, cuando un hombre o mujer era sometido a este tipo de operación, tardaba alrededor de 40 días en restablecerse completamente, y antes de cumplido ese lapso de tiempo, pues obviamente no podía haber nada de nada entre la pareja, pero bueno… ese no fue el caso de nuestros protagonistas.

En fin… Naruto dejó el hospital en dos días y como su nenita había nacido en excelentes condiciones, a pesar del sustote que les dio al tercer mes de gestación, pues pudo llevársela de inmediato. Las 48 horas que tuvo que pasar metido en cama para recuperarse del parto, habían servido perfectamente para poder elegir el nombre que quería para la peque, el Uzumaki había decidido llamar a su hija, Nozomi… un sueño de vida realizado.

Una noche, al llegar a casa, Kakashi se dirigió al cuarto de su hija y allí vio una escena que le robó el corazón para toda la vida, Naruto se encontraba de pie arrullando a la bebita, mientras le cantaba una dulce canción de cuna. En ese momento el peligris se sintió en el cielo, pues su niño rubio parecía un ángel y entonaba la melodía como tal. Esperó recargado en el marco de la puerta a que el kitsune terminara de adormecer a la bebita y de ponerla en su cuna, para después poder acercársele.

Rodeó la cintura del ojiazul con sus brazos, e hizo que recargara su espalda contra su pecho. El kitsune, al sentir la calidez que lo envolvía, no pudo hacer más que entregarse a la deliciosa sensación que le provocaba estar así con su esposo, el cual, luego de unos breves momentos de permanecer así, únicamente abrazándose y sintiéndose a plenitud, giró a su pareja para que quedara de frente a él y después lo besó con ternura… esa que sólo guardaba para él y ahora también para su nena.

En momentos cómo ese sobran las palabras, pero había algo que Kakashi deseaba, con todo su corazón, decirle a su amado. –Hoy, cuando entré a este lugar, me pareció que había entrado a una extensión que el cielo tiene en la tierra y es que tú, con nuestra pequeña, Nozomi, en brazos… parecías el ángel más hermoso de todos y yo no pude sentirme menos que un ser igualmente divino, pues tú tienes la cualidad de elevar el propio concepto que tengo de mí… tu alma y tu mente están tan unidas que jamás vas en contra de lo que sientes o piensas, tus actos van acorde a lo que hay en esa cabecita rubia que amo y ese corazón enorme que te abarca todo el pecho… ahora recuerdo como era antes de conocerte. Pasaron tantas cosas malas en mi vida que preferí entregarme al dolor y luego a la apatía por todo, pero entonces tú llegaste a mí y con tu chispa encendiste la llama que arde en mi interior… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado-.

-Kakashi…–.

-Shhh, no digas nada amor… quedémonos así un poco más, en silencio y haciendo el amor sólo con nuestras almas–. Nuevamente se dieron un beso, muy corto, y se sentaron frente a la cuna de su nena a contemplarla mientras dormía. Se fundieron en un abrazo cálido y sus manos permanecieron entrelazadas.

**And with you there's no disguise/ ****Y contigo no hay ningún disfraz****  
So I could open up my mind/ ****Entonces yo podría abrir mi mente**

Esa misma noche, después de haber bebido suficiente de la imagen angelical que proyectaba Nozomi mientras dormía, la parejita se dirigió hacia su recámara y Kakashi se disponía a dormir, pues a pesar de que deseaba mucho tener intimidad con el ojicielo no quería ser él quien diera el paso para acabar con la abstinencia sino que lo hiciera el rubito, ya que nadie mejor que él sabría en qué momento iba a encontrarse listo para reanudar su vida sexual, así que se sorprendió gratamente al darse cuenta que Naruto no planeaba precisamente rendirse al sueño.

Vio como su niño se le acercaba de manera insinuante y por principio, retiraba la tela que cubría su rostro, con esto no pudo más que recordar su primera vez con Naruto, hacía poquito más de un año…

Deseando poder disfrutarse a gusto, se salieron de su fiesta de cumpleaños y fueron a refugiarse a casa de Kakashi… esa vez, lo primero que Naruto quiso hacer, fue quitarle la máscara a su recién adquirido koi y éste enseguida se alarmó, ya que jamás se desprendía de ella delante de nadie, por lo que no tardó nada en detener las manos de su niño y apartarlas de su rostro lo más suavemente que le fue posible.

El kitsune se asombró por aquello y quiso decir algo, pero fue callado por la nueva visión que le ofrecía el peligris… él mismo, después de pensarlo por un breve tiempo, se deshizo de la horrible tela que no dejaba apreciar en plenitud se hermoso rostro y entonces comenzó a hablar. –Nunca me había desprendido de esto…-. Se refirió a la máscara. –Algunas veces llegué a pensar que estaba adherida a mi piel… comencé a usarla desde muy pequeño, pues con ella quería ocultar mi pena y vergüenza por lo que había hecho mi padre. Con ella me disfracé de un hombre duro, inflexible que jamás se permitía fallar y cuando mi mejor amigo murió, cambie mi careta por la de una persona holgazana, impuntual… todo lo contrario a lo anterior, pero ahora que tú estás conmigo ya no hay necesidad de usar un disfraz, sé que a tu lado puedo ser lo que yo quiera y entregarte lo mejor de mí, así como también puedo mostrarte mis debilidades y defectos… ante ti puedo abrir mi mente y también mi corazón. Te amo-.

Naruto le miró sonriente. –Te acordaste, ¿ne?... de nuestra primera vez, de cuando quise quitarte la máscara… yo atesoro ese momento ¿sabes?, pues en esa ocasión desnudaste tu alma frente a mí, me dejaste ver al verdadero Kakashi, ese que yo percibí desde siempre, el que sabía estaba oculto detrás de esa horrible tela y me sentí halagado porque sé que a nadie le has confiado eso jamás-.

-No podría, pues sólo hay una persona con la que puedo mostrarme tal cual y esa eres tú… mi gran amor–.

Las palabras comenzaron a sobrar en ese momento… quedaron relegadas en segundo plano y dieron paso al ritual del amor.

**I always loved you from the start/ ****Siempre te amé desde el comienzo****  
But I could not figure out/ ****Pero no podía entender****  
That I had to do it every day/ ****Que lo hiciera cada día**

Esa vez, después de haber el hecho el amor varias veces, Naruto se durmió profundamente abrazado a su esposo, pero éste se quedó mirándole embelesado, admirando su indiscutible belleza y por su mente comenzaron a viajar recuerdos de todo lo que habían vivido con anterioridad… desde que se conocieron, hasta ese noche en la que se habían amado con intensidad.

Kakashi reconoció entonces una verdad que era innegable. –Siempre te amé, desde el inicio de nuestra relación alumno maestro, pero no podía entender que yo, siendo mucho mayor que tú, siendo tu sensei te amara un poco más cada día. Al principio me negué lo que sentía por ti, me dije a mi mismo que lo que me provocabas era empatía, pues lamentaba mucho que un niño como tú… tan bello, tan puro, tan honesto, tan dulce tuviera que sufrir todo lo que tú por culpa de los aldeanos y ese demonio que vive en tu interior, pero luego… cuando ya sólo pensaba en ti, tuve que aceptar que esto no tenía otro nombre que no fuera amor y cada vez te amé un poco más-. Todo aquello lo dijo en susurros, pero pareció que su amado lo escuchó, porque aún dormido… le regaló una hermosísima sonrisa, de esas que únicamente tenía reservadas para él.

**So I put away the fight/ ****Entonces guardé el sitio de lucha****  
Now I'm gonna live my life/ ****Ahora voy a vivir mi vida****  
Giving you the most in every way/ ****Dándote los más en todo los modos**

El tiempo pasó volando y la pequeña Nozomi llegó a cumplir sus primeros tres meses de vida… era la cosita más linda del mundo, a menudo Naruto la llevaba a casa de Neji para que jugara con Daisuke… realmente no era mucho lo que los bebés podían hacer, pues Dai le llevaba varios meses de edad a Nozi, así le decía Naru de cariño a su hija, pero los papis orgullosos disfrutaban de ver como la chibi hacía todo lo posible por seguir el ritmo del nuevo pequeño genio.

Neji todo el tiempo le decía a Naruto que la peque era una copia chiquita de Kakashi, sólo que con su personalidad revoltosa, pues siempre se la pasaba jalando los cabellos del Hyuuga, también solía decirle que esa niña era la más grande muestra del enorme amor que le profesaba al peligris. Nozomi era la combinación perfecta entre el rubio y el Hatake. Muchas veces, entre broma y broma… el pelilargo le daba a entender al rubio que quería comprometer a su pequeño Dai con Nozi… jejeje, la primera vez que Naru le comentó eso a su marido, este casi muere infartado, ya que su parte de padre celoso no podía soportar que siento tan pequeña, su hija ya fuese vista como una opción futura de esposa para el hijo de alguien.

Sobra decir que el peligris estaba plenamente feliz, tenía todo lo que podía haber deseado alguna vez… era Hokage, tenía por esposo al chico que su corazón eligió y este le dio el regalo más hermoso del mundo, su hija.

Kakashi veía con gusto lo bella y feliz que era su familia y entonces se prometió que desde ese momento en adelante sólo iba a vivir para ellos… Naruto y Nozomi, estaba dispuesto a darles todo de sí de todas las formas posibles.

**I belong to you/ ****Te pertenezco  
And you/ ****Y tú****  
You belong to me too/ ****Tú me perteneces también**

Y es que estaba consciente de que él le pertenecía completamente a su niño y él también le pertenecía… ese era motivo suficiente para entregar cada cosa que poseyera a ese ser especial con el que compartía su vida.

**You make my life complete/ ****Tú haces mi vida completa****  
You make me feel so sweet/ ****Tú me haces sentir tan dulce**

¿Qué más podía pedir?, ahora lo tenía todo… estaba completo. Su vida ahora era maravillosa, su hija y Naruto podían hacer que lo mejor de sí saliera a flote… sólo cuando se encontraba con ellos se volvía un hombre dulce y tierno capaz de expresar su amor sin reservas.

**Oh I belong to you/ ****Oh, yo te pertenezco****  
I belong to you/ ****Te pertenezco****  
And you, you/ ****Y tú, tú****  
You belong to me too/ ****Tú me perteneces también**

Por todo lo relatado anteriormente, a sus treinta y dos años, Hatake Kakashi se sentía el más afortunado de los hombres en la tierra… pocas cosas buenas le había dado anteriormente la vida, pero a partir de su cumpleaños número treinta, le dio todas las bendiciones que le debía desde tiempo atrás y es que nada le hacía más feliz que saber que pertenecía a alguien, a un lugar, a una hermosa familia y todo eso le pertenecía también… cuánto amaba a su Naruto, cuánto amaba su pequeña Nozomi y cuánto amaría a ese pequeño o pequeña que venía en camino, porque sí… es como ustedes piensan… Naruto se encuentra embarazado de nuevo, se lo dijo esta noche como regalo de cumpleaños, tiene apenas tres semanas de gestación y por supuesto su abdomen aún permanece planito, pero en menos de nueve meses la familia Hatake Uzumaki tendrá un nuevo miembro que llegará para darle a sus dos padres toda la alegría que ambos merecen.

Si lo sabré yo, quien soy el más grande confidente del actual Hokage… nadie más que yo, su diario secreto, conoce mejor esta historia de amor que comenzó hace apenas un par de años y lo que me espera por saber… ya quiero que Kakashi escriba en mí todas las travesuras de Nozi y lo feliz que será cuando vuelva a experimentar la misma dicha que sintió cuando esa pequeña fue puesta por primera vez en sus brazos. No les dije antes, pero Hatake sintió temor de lastimar a su nena cuando Naruto se la dio para que la cargara, pero cuando sintió que esa cosita tan chiquita se removía en sus manos y luego le regalaba su primera sonrisa… supo que podía morir ahí mismo y no le importaría.

Las últimas palabras que escribió en mí el día de hoy, quince de septiembre, se las dedicó al amor de su vida.

**Naruto:**

**You make my life complete  
**_**Tú haces mi vida completa**_**  
You make me feel so sweet****  
**_**Tú me haces sentir tan dulce**_

* * *

Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado... ¿me regalan un coment?

Nos leemos pronto, ciao.


End file.
